dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Babidi
is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "Energy Drain", the 219th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on March 2, 1994. He makes his first manga appearance in "The Stolen Energy", the 444th chapter of ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on April 4, 1994. He, his father and Majin Buu's names are a pun on the name of an incantation in the 1950 film Cinderella, "bibbidi-bobbidi-boo." Appearance and personality Babidi has a overbearing and cruel personality, as shown when he killed many people and enjoyed their deaths and tells the powerful Majin Buu what to do and what not to do. Because of the personality Babidi shown, they became his ruin, and in the end, he was killed by Fat Buu. Biography Babidi is the son of the powerful wizard Bibidi. He is first seen in Dragon Ball Z when he travels to Earth with his minions in order to gather enough energy to revive his father's monstrous creation, Majin Buu. Babidi sends two fighters under his spell, Yamu and Spopovich, to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to steal this energy from other contestants. Upon receiving the energy, Babidi no longer sees any use for the two minions, and so he decides to betray and murder Yamu and Spopovich. He condones another minion, Pui Pui, to shoot Yamu as he flees in terror, as Babidi with gleeful sadism tortures Spopovich to death by slowly expanding his inner energies, causing him to painfully swell like a balloon until he erupts from within. This sickening behavior defines Babidi's character: a sadistic and insecure man who compensates his shortcomings by torturing and abusing beings more helpless than he. The evil wizard then realizes that he has been found by Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Kibito and Supreme Kai, the latter being responsible for his father's death. Determined to avenge his father, Babidi has his right-hand man Dabura turn Piccolo and Krillin into stone before destroying Kibito, in order to lure Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Supreme Kai into his spaceship. Babidi unleashes Pui Pui upon Vegeta, although to his shock, Pui Pui, one of Babidi's most capable soldiers, is destroyed by Vegeta with minimal effort. Babidi next sets Yakon, a powerful extraterrestrial which feeds on light, on Goku. However, this match ends when Yakon is tricked by Goku into eating so much light that he explodes. Finally, Babidi orders Dabura to face Gohan, and watches the two fight evenly. Before long however, Dabura realizes that there is evil potent within the onlooker Vegeta, and sees the possibility that his master can exploit this. Dabura flees the battle to report this knowledge to Babidi, who in turn casts a spell on Vegeta, transforming him into Majin Vegeta. To Babidi's surprise, however, Majin Vegeta proves to be completely disobedient, intending to hone the potential unlocked by the wizard only in battle against Goku. Babidi eventually comes to terms with this, upon understanding that the damage Majin Vegeta inflicts upon Goku can supply Majin Buu with energy sufficient for his revival. Babidi and Dabura are later confronted by Gohan and Supreme Kai, just as the seal on the Magical Ball containing Majin Buu breaks. Majin Buu is finally hatched in the form of an obese, childlike monster rather than a fearsome demon, however after seeing the monster display his awesome power by taking out Dabura with a single hit, Babidi compliments Majin Buu's strength and gains his sympathy, no longer needing Dabura. Babidi then sets Majin Buu upon Gohan and Supreme Kai, whom he is close to killing until Dabura recovers and vows to slay Majin Buu. He also warns Babidi to reseal Majin Buu before it is too late, a suggestion Babidi is clearly not interested in hearing. Majin Buu is then pit against Dabura, who is easily destroyed. While a remorseful Majin Vegeta confronts Majin Buu, Babidi is encountered by the restored Piccolo, who swears to kill him. Babidi and Piccolo then have a short fight which culminates in Babidi pleading for his life to be spared, as he is the only method of control for Majin Buu. His pleas fall on deaf ears, and Babidi is sliced in half by Piccolo and left for dead. As the dismembered Babidi falls to the ground, he laments on his predicament as he had planned on living on to rule the universe. Barely alive, Babidi watches the fight between Majin Vegeta and Majin Buu, in which Majin Vegeta uses the Final Explosion technique to detonate both himself and Majin Buu. This attack proves to be in vain, and Majin Buu recovers. Reluctantly, Majin Buu goes on to revitalize Babidi, after being blackmailed with being resealed in the Magical Ball. Jumping on Majin Buu's back, Babidi then begins his global rampage, as he is unable to leave Earth due to Majin Vegeta having destroyed his spaceship. After using Majin Buu to wage genocide numerous cities, Babidi telepathically communicates with the Earth's population, demanding that Goten, Trunks and Piccolo show themselves to the wizard. Aiming to destroy West City, Babidi and Majin Buu are confronted by Goku, who has come to stall them so that Trunks can retrieve the Dragon Radar in time. Babidi then unleashes Majin Buu on Goku, who displays his newly achieved Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Babidi watches Goku and Majin Buu fight evenly until Goku powers down and leaves, telling them that a new fighter will be appearing in two days to fight against Majin Buu, and not "a cowardly worm like Babidi." Goku even scolds Majin Buu for allowing himself, a great fighter, to be ridiculously bossed about by Babidi. After Goku leaves, Babidi scolds Majin Buu for not killing Goku, but this proves to be the last straw for the Majin, as he is grabbed by the neck by Majin Buu (thus rendering him unable to speak the incantation to seal away the monster) and strangled, until Majin Buu shatters his head with a punch. Babidi's beheaded body is then tossed aside by Majin Buu, who proceeds to fire a barrage of energy waves on the wizard's remains. Later, Babidi is seen in Hell watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu through a crystal ball along with the Ogres and fellow villains Frieza, Cell, King Cold, Spice, Dr. Gero, Piano and the Ginyu Force. However, Babidi is one of the few who wants Goku to win the battle, saying "Do it, Goku! Beat the Buu!" This is because Babidi now holds a grudge against the creature for betraying and murdering him. Unlike Frieza and Cell, Babidi cheers as hard as possible when seeing Goku's Spirit Bomb overpower Kid Buu, but never comes to realize that the incarnation of Buu responsible for killing him lives on. Babidi makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, where he is defeated following his escape from Hell in the Super 17 Saga. Special abilities * Ayatsuri no Majyutsu, a spell which Babidi can cast over any being in an effort to take control of their mind. This spell is only known to work successfully on targets with impure hearts. * Eternal Sleep, a torture spell Babidi uses on minions who fail to please him. He does this by stripping victims of their memories and powers, while forcing them into an indefinite sleep. During this time, the victim's soul is sent to a dream dimension where the Majin falls into a mindless state and is treated all like an infant while in this dimension. Also, it is not uncommon for the victim's physical body to urinate itself. With their memories are absent, the victim believes the dream dimension to be their reality, even being associated with "new" mothers. When the dream dimension fuses with Earth 100,000,000 years after Babidi dies, some of the Majins awaken with there memories reacquired but their powers weakened, while some continue simply acting like infants as a result of the extended period of time they spent free from reality. * Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. * Haretsu Majyutsu, a spell that can explode the body of anyone in control of Babidi's Ayatsuri no Majyutsu. * Magic Barrier, a magic spell that can summon a barrier of energy. * [[Magic Slime Hajyu|Magic Slime Hajyu]], a spell exclusive to Babidi's appearance in the anime, where the wizard summons a slimy substance capable of exploding a target. * Parapapa, a magic incantation Babidi uses to perform such tasks as teleportation. * Sealing Spell, a spell that is capable of resealing Majin Buu in the Magical Ball. While Babidi learns this incantation from his father, he never has the chance to use it in his lifetime. Other appearances Babidi appears in a number of cinematics in the ''Dragon Ball'' video games Budokai 2 and 3. In Budokai 2, Babidi appears in the game's story mode where he is killed by Majin Buu seconds after release. He also hosts the survival mode "Babidi's Spaceship", where players fight under certain conditions to unlock capsules for Majin Buu and Dabura. In Budokai 3, Babidi again appears in the cinematics that take place during his appropriate saga, and also appears for a few seconds when Vegeta's skill, Babidi's Mind Control, comes into affect. Curiously, the code of Budokai 3 contains an unused 3D model of Babidi, most likely intended to be used in cinematics that were scrapped during development. A full 3D model of Babidi also appears in cinematics during the video game Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Babidi is the prime antagonist in the PlayStation Portable title Shin Budokai - Another Road. Here, he transforms Vegeta into Majin Vegeta, however unlike in the mainstream series, this transformation is utterly against Vegeta's will. Babidi proceeds to revive Majin Buu, however, in this timeline the wizard decides to use the Dragon Balls to control Buu, rather than resort to blackmail as was done in the anime. During his search for the Dragon Balls, Babidi leaves Majin Buu in the care of Dabura. After Janemba is defeated, Babidi steals the Dragon Balls; in another timeline however, Babidi is cut off during his wish by Mr. Satan, who wishes to become the most popular person in the universe. This causes Babidi to lashes out, but Majin Buu, having befriended Mr. Satan earlier, intercepts the attack and eats Babidi for his treachery. Babidi makes his first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where select techniques involve summoning his minions Pui Pui and Yakon. In the game's story mode, Babidi appears in a "what if" moment in the Majin Buu Saga, where if the player presses the transform button only when prompted after defeating Majin Buu, Babidi will appear and quickly be destroyed by Vegeta. Prior to this game however, Babidi made a pseudo-playable appearance as a support-type character in Supersonic Warriors 2. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Joji Yanami * Ocean Group dub: Terry Klassen * Funimation dub: Duncan Brennan ** Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Bill Townsley * Latin America dub: Arturo Mercado Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains es:Babidi